


Eyes On Fire

by atlus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Cravings, Hyung Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: They craved each other in more ways than one.





	Eyes On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what compelled me to write this, but I'm happy I did to say the least. I have a soft spot for vampire AUs, and I thought these two would fit my idea perfectly. Tbh I'm not a huge Ten/Taeyong person, Johnny/Ten all the way, but I figured Taeyong suited the part much more than Johnny would. Just as a heads up, I tried to use 'True Blood' vampire rules because I like them the most.  
> Also, yes, the title is referring to the Blue Foundation song and this is very loosely based on it. I didn't think it was enough to call it a real songfic, though.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! This is my first NCT fic, so I hope I was able to capture their personalities accurately enough. -atlus

_ Wake up…  _

_ You want him…  _

_ You need him…  _

_ You have to have him.  _ R ight. Now.

Ten shot up in bed, his limbs tangled in the sheets. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he was breathing heavily. His eyes were wide like a deer in the headlights. He had a burning sensation in his core, something he couldn’t put out… not alone, anyway. The want, the need, the insatiable  _ lust  _ was so overwhelming, it made his entire body quiver. Why was he feeling it now? It was midnight, of all times.

Without thinking, Ten ripped his phone from its place on the nightstand and immediately sent a text. He was sure he’d regret it later, but he couldn’t care less in the moment. 

> **[ten]:** are you awake???

He clutched the phone in his hands like it was his lifeline. His swung his legs off the side of the bed, knees continuously bouncing. There was no way he’d answer, no way in hell,  _ never.  _ Yet, Ten couldn’t bring himself to move from his position. His head was spinning like he was on a skyrocketing high. 

The ringtone caused Ten to fling his phone into the air. He quickly caught it and read the texts with half-lidded eyes.

> **[taeyong]:** what’s wrong?
> 
> **[taeyong]:** are you alright?
> 
> **[taeyong]:** answer me.

The sudden stampede of text messages shook Ten to his core. Excitement pumped through his veins as he attempted to type his response. It was the only thing his brain was allowing him to think. He took a single deep breath before hitting send.

> **[ten]:** i need you

Ten closed his eyes and counted the seconds before there was a knock at the door. He wanted to rush to answer, but his legs wouldn’t allow it; his knees were buckling as if he was a newborn deer. He tripped over his feet when he finally reached for the doorknob.

Taeyong was outside, fists clenched at his sides. His eyes were dark, looking at the younger like he could just  _ tear him apart.  _ However, he dared not step forward.

Ten mentally slapped himself for not speaking sooner. “Come in.”

The moment he articulated the end of his sentence, Taeyong was pinning him again the door. His nostrils flared as he looked down at Ten, eyes burning into his skin. A single hand reached up to grip the younger’s collar. “I was just in time,” he practically growled, “look at you, already falling apart.” 

As much as Ten didn’t want to admit it, Taeyong was most certainly right; his bottom lip trembled in a pout while his knees were pressed together in an attempt to keep himself standing. While most people appeared this way to Taeyong out of fear, Ten felt nothing of the sort. It took everything he had not to cry out, not to beg for his touch. “I’m sorry it’s so late,” he mumbled, “I woke up in a fit and I just-”

“Stop,” Taeyong interrupted, “I  _ always  _ want you, I don’t give a shit what the time is.” He forced his lips onto Ten’s, though the other boy was immediately compliant. He whimpered as Taeyong licked and sucked his plush lips, causing them to plump up. “You taste so good, baby.” 

Taeyong’s hand wandered down to Ten’s growing bulge and groped around a bit, causing Ten to moan into his mouth. It was the perfect opportunity for Taeyong to explore with his tongue. The two became a heated mess, panting and drooling all over each other. The younger reached out and gripped Taeyong’s shirt to steady himself. “That’s not what you want to taste,” Ten barely got out between kisses, “and you know it.”

“We’ll get to that soon enough,” Taeyong replied, his voice raspy.

Ten’s arms found their way around Taeyong’s neck and the elder was more than happy to pick the boy up, carrying him back to the bedroom with ease. He took a seat on the bed, Ten fitting perfectly in his lap. “Oh,  _ hyung, _ ” Ten whined as Taeyong firmly grabbed his ass with both hands, “please, do more. I want more.”

Taeyong leaned forward to pull Ten’s shirt over his head, while Ten worked to unbutton Taeyong’s shirt. Ten’s hands found their way to the elder’s chest, drawing small shapes on his toned stomach. It wasn't long before Taeyong was over the teasing, grabbing Ten by the waist and throwing him onto the bed. His hands found the hem of his boxers and easily yanked them off. 

Ten was left a blushing mess as Taeyong’s eyes devoured his naked body. “You’re so needy for me,” he said, eyeing Ten’s very prominent erection, “you look so good, I could just eat you up.”

“Do it,” Ten whispered, almost to himself.

The strong hands of the elder grabbed the younger’s ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Those same hands then found his thighs and pushed them as far apart as they would go. Ten’s erection sprouted proudly in front of Taeyong’s face. He gave it one long lick, tongue gliding up the shaft and swirling around the head to collect a few drops of precum. Ten released a guttural moan, unable to control himself from even the slightest touch.

Taeyong placed butterfly kisses up Ten’s thigh at a painstakingly slow pace. However, he stopped just before reaching his throbbing cock. His eyes met Ten’s, as if silently asking for permission. Ten nodded and bit his lip in preparation for what was to come. 

“If it starts to hurt, tell me to stop,” Taeyong reminded the boy; he reminded him every time, just to be safe. Taeyong’s tongue lapped at the sensitive skin of Ten’s inner thigh, becoming more aggressive until his fangs finally appeared. They grazed the skin, causing Ten to fidget uncontrollably. In order to keep him still, Taeyong gripped his outer thighs and brought them closer to his head.

The first bite always made Ten squeal. 

Initially, this scared Taeyong. He was terrified of hurting the younger, terrified of being unable to control himself while trying to pleasure his baby. By now, however, he was more than used to it. The squeal was never bad, no, it was entirely out of pleasure. Ten moaned and ran his hands through Taeyong’s hair as the elder drank from his twitching thigh. He couldn’t help but rut his hips against the man’s face. 

One of Taeyong’s hands snaked around Ten’s length and slowly pumped him, causing Ten to whine loudly. Precum was practically pouring down the sides of his cock, though he was sure it would still be happening even without Taeyong’s direct touch; when Taeyong drank from him, his hormones went wild. “T-Tae…” he stammered, fingers digging harsher into the elder’s pure brown hair.

“You taste so good, baby,” Taeyong hummed into Ten’s thigh, “I don’t think I could ever get enough of you.”

Ten’s core was overheating. He was unable to get out anything but a high-pitched moan before he shot his warm load all over his stomach as well as Taeyong’s hand. Everything the elder did drove him over the edge. “Oh god,” he muttered under his breath, chest heaving. Taeyong pulled off of his thigh and carefully licked any excess blood from the wound. His chin and lips were stained red; he carelessly wiped his face with his hand.

“Now  _ you  _ look like the needy one,” Ten commented, eyeing Taeyong’s bulge. It was huge, his cock pressing hard against his skinny jeans.

Taeyong placed a hand on the younger’s neck, using his thumb to force his chin upward. “Don’t act like you won’t be finishing again,” he growled. Ten gulped, a chill running down his spine. His hands quickly got to work on undoing Taeyong’s pants. They were shaky, but diligent. “Good boy, doing exactly what I want without me even having to ask.”

Ten bit his lip, blushing at the praise. The way Taeyong spoke to him, no matter how simple the words, had him writhing every time. He finally managed to get the elder’s bottoms off, pants and underwear in all. Taeyong’s erection stood tall, and Ten was unable to look away. He absentmindedly wiped the drool from his chin.

“Turn over,” Taeyong commanded. Ten was quick to oblige, immediately flipping onto his stomach. He could feel the cum now soaking into the sheets, but it wasn’t anything to worry about then. He carefully rose onto his elbows and knees, though his limbs were somehow still trembling. Taeyong’s hands kneaded his ass, giving each cheek an occasional smack; it wasn’t long before Ten grew to be semi-hard once more.

Taeyong crawled away for a moment and toward Ten’s nightstand. He was over enough to know where the younger kept his lube. He coated his fingers, making them as slippery as possible. At first, he wanted to tease. He traced a single finger around Ten’s rim, causing him to roll his hips out of habit. “Taeyong, come  _ on _ ,” he whined, “I said I needed you  _ now _ .”

“Be patient,” Taeyong replied before slipping the finger inside of him. Ten cried out at the sudden entry. Taeyong pumped in and out of him steadily before adding a second finger. He kept a strong pace, swirling his fingers around a bit to make sure the younger could adjust accordingly. “Does it feel good, baby?”

“Oh god, y-yes…” Ten whimpered, hands fisting the sheets. 

Taeyong teased a third finger, grazing his rim. “Yes what?”

“Yes,  _ hyung _ ,” Ten whined, dragging out the honorific on purpose just to tease. Regardless, his words earned him a third finger and he cried out in pleasure. At this point, he was fully hard and leaking precum once again. “Please fuck me, hyung, I need you so bad.” His voice was pleading.

Reluctantly, Taeyong removed his fingers. Though Ten had asked for this, he still began to pout; after being so full, he despised the sudden emptiness. The elder took a seat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap in order to get Ten’s attention. A sparkle entered the younger’s eyes. “You’ll let me ride you?” He asked hopefully.

“You said you needed me,” Taeyong replied, “I figured that meant you wanted it deep.” His words were rumbling in the back of his throat. 

Ten carefully climbed onto Taeyong’s lap and straddled him. He squirted some lube on his hand and prepped the elder’s cock, causing him to let out a few grunts. Once he was good and slick, Ten raised himself over Taeyong’s member and slowly sank down onto it. The two released equally intense moans of different pitches until Taeyong was buried in Ten up to the hilt. Ten gripped the elder’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked. Ten nodded, using the man’s shoulders as an easy way to raise himself off of his cock. He moved up and down at a slow, yet steady pace. “God, baby, you’re so tight.”

Ten began to bounce faster, his ass making vulgar smacking noise with every push against Taeyong’s thighs. Taeyong gripped the younger’s ass harshly and buried his face in his neck. Ten closed his eyes and took a deep breath before Taeyong sank his teeth in for the second time. 

“Tae-hyung,” Ten moaned, leaning closer so Taeyong could have better access. He rested his forehead against the elder’s shoulder as he began to tire. Taeyong didn’t mind; he lifted Ten by the ass and continued to slam into him without rest. It only caused Ten to moan louder, his neck twitching at the feeling of Taeyong’s intense drinking. “Oh god, I’m so close,” he whimpered, scratching at the man’s pale skin.

Blood dripped down Ten’s collarbone and onto his chest while Taeyong growled, continuing to pound into him. Ten let out a final whine before releasing all over his stomach as well as Taeyong’s. However, Taeyong was still going strong, pounding into Ten’s ass like his life depended on it. He bit down particularly hard on the younger’s neck, causing him to squeal in surprise, just before finding his own release.

Taeyong road out his orgasm before finally pulling his mouth off of Ten and pulling out of him. He carefully laid Ten down on the bed, eyes taking in his body sprawled out against the white sheets. Unfortunately, some of the blood Taeyong had missed was dripping onto them. Ten didn’t seem to care, though, so he wasn’t too worried. He kneeled over the younger, looking deep into his eyes.

“Was that satisfying enough for you?” Taeyong asked, a smirk daring to cross his lips.

Ten nodded. “You’re not going to leave, are you?” He looked worried.

Taeyong reached out and caressed the younger’s cheek. “Not as long as you need me,” he replied, silencing any more fears “Come now,” he said, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

With Taeyong’s visits, this was the common routine. Regardless of how much Ten told him he didn’t need to make such a big deal of the aftermath, Taeyong wouldn’t listen. He was more than happy to help considering the mess was his own fault. The two headed into the bathroom and Taeyong readied a warm bath.

Taeyong sunk into the water and allowed Ten to sit down in front of him, his back pressed against the elder’s chest. The hot water stung on his thigh wound, but he knew it would start to feel better. Taeyong carefully bit his own wrist, creating a small puncture wound. He put it in front of the younger’s mouth.

“Open wide,” he instructed. Ten latched his mouth onto the wound and began tentatively sucking the blood. Taeyong always found the feeling odd; he wondered if it was the same feeling Ten got when he would partake in his blood. Surely it was less intense. He watched closely as Ten’s wounds began to close, until they were nothing but small pairs of scabs. 

Ten pulled off of the elder’s wrist, a small smile appearing afterward. “Thank you,” he muttered, his voice weak.

Taeyong couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger’s sleepy expression. He was the only person who could break through his scary facade, and yet, he had never been scared to begin with. Ten’s attitude and strength amazed Taeyong to no end. “Don’t thank me,” he finally replied, “just go to sleep.”

Ten opened his mouth to protest, but it simply closed and his head fell back onto Taeyong’s chest. Taeyong sank back into the tub, entranced by the younger’s steady heartbeat. Ten was afraid he would leave, but there was nothing he could do to send him away.


End file.
